Can't Forget You
by InariKurenai
Summary: I am a farmer, and she was a soldier. I am an earthbender, and she was an firebender. I am one of a million, and she was a princess of a whole nation. She was my summer love, as I was hers. I wished to be together, and she left me for the war. I thought she had died but I was wrong. I thought I had moved on, but once again, I was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had sudden inspiration to write this one day. It took me forever to finish it. Plus, I wanted to try writing a story in first person. I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to thank, Prince TigerMasters, for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

My name is Lee, and I'm a pretty normal guy. No, actually, really normal. My physique is the same of all 17 year olds my age, fit but not muscular, and my face looks like one of those run of the mill guys, except for my emerald green eyes. In fact, if I had a silver piece for every time I get forgotten by my friends or get mistaken by other people, I would probably be able to buy the Earth King's palace by now. But I'm okay with that. With a common name like Lee, it comes with the territory.

Maybe that's why the situation I'm in is strange. I was personally called by Fire Lord Zuko himself. A nobody whose only remarkable aspect is that he's an earthbender in a Fire Nation colony, scratch that, ex-Fire Nation colony. I bet he doesn't even remember me when he visited Yu Dao or that one summer. I can't blame him if he did, I do have one of those faces.

The letter wasn't specific either. It just stated that the Fire Lord requested my presences and that he will send a ship for me in a week time. Not saying a reason why, not saying what is going on, or even what will happen if, no, when I arrive. It's never an ' _if_ ' when dealing with a world leader, especially those who are personal friends of the Avatar.

A week went by and the ship that the Fire Lord promised arrived. We shipped off as soon as they docked. I barely had time to say my goodbyes to my family and my girlfriend, Xiao. On the ride to the Fire Nation, I realized that I could ask the crew the reason why I was summoned. But alas, it was fruitless. Those navy guys either didn't know or were ordered not to tell me. Now I'm really nervous on what it is to come when we hit land.

When we arrived at the Fire Nation, I was welcomed by the Fire Lord. He doesn't seem to remember me of course. I never understood the proper way of greeting a world leader so I did a mixture of kneeling and bowing. I looked like a dumbass. I should know, I heard one of the Fire Lord's guards muttered it.

We arrive at the palace midday. The ride there was quite awkward he didn't say a single word to me. When I asked why I was summoned, he said he promised her not to tell me. Who ever she is, I hope she gives me some answers... and won't kill me or send me to prison.

We walk in the royal garden. It is a quite beautiful sight, calming even. Fire Lord Zuko said his mother was the one who had made it. He motion for me to sit down on the bench that's looking out on the garden, while he stand. He doesn't look please that I was here or is it because of the woman he was talking about the ride to the palace. He motion one of his guards to come forth. Based on the makeup and the fact that the guard is a young woman, I assume she one of those Kiyoshi Warriors I heard about. Plus the outfit is a clear give away.

The guard gave a slight bowed. "My Lord?"

"You can send her in now. Make sure she's chi-blocked."

"Of course." The guard left.

We waited in silence for the guest of honor. What am I doing here? What does this person want with me? More importantly, who is the person? The only thing I know about this person is that it's a she and that she has some pull on the Fire Lord to make him summon me.

I heard creaking sounds of rusty wheels. I turn towards the sound. My eyes widened in shock when I saw her, I was speechless. I had heard she died at the end of the war.

She shifted her body a bit, I guess to get more comfortable in her straitjacket. "Oh Lee, it is so good to see you. You remember me?"

Of course I remember you. I could never forget about my summer fling. I can't say that, it would be disrespectful of me to call it a fling. Though it was a short time, it was more than I thought it would be. She was my summer love.

Your golden amber eyes, so determined, always a undying fire burning brightly in them, always life in them. Not anymore, now their dulled, lifeless, frantically trying to keep focus on me and not on the exists or your brother.

Your waist long raven black hair always so beautiful, neat, not a hair out of place, but now, uncared for, wild, has split ends, making you look like ... a monster.

Your smile, not what it was before. Whether it was your devilishly smile which hides your true intentions, or your signature snide, conniving, arrogant beautiful smirk of yours, both brought me happiness and a foreboding feeling of my demise. Both excited me back then. But that feeling is gone like the smile I used to love the most about you. You're smiling like a deranged woman now, showing some of your teeth. You're trying so hard to keep that smile of yours, like your life depended on it. Why?

Although many things about her changed, there is one thing that is still the same from that summer a year ago. I notice light red on her cheeks, she is blushing. Like when I kissed her for the first and, sadly, the last time. Or when we used to stare into each others eyes, believing we would be together when the war was over. And like that time too, I feel the familiar butterflies of adolescents, fluttering in my stomach, reviving my love for this girl and betraying my love for Xiao. I guess they have returned from their year long break.

"Well?" She said, cocking her head to the side, making her look like more of a crazy person.

I slowly inhale then exhale. "Of course I have. I could never forget about you, Princess Azula."

Azula smile soften a bit. It now looks genuine. "Good."

Why is she here, I had heard rumors that she was killed by her brother at the end of the war. Wait a sec, she called me here. Why? I'm a nobody, a one of a million. Why would she call me here?

"Princess Azu-"

"It's not a princess anymore." She face her brother. "Right Zuzu?" She asked mockingly.

She's not a princess? She lost her right to the throne? Why am I surprised about this. It makes sense since her brother is the Fire Lord and not her.

The Fire Lord sighed from the nickname. I guess he still hates the name she gave him. "If you get better, than maybe you can get your title back."

She blew a hair out of her eyes. "You became such a prune since becoming Fire Lord." She lean her head back, facing the guard that was pushing her wheelchair. "I'm ready to leave now."

The guard faced the Fire Lord for approval. He nodded in affirmation. She turned Azula around, wheeling her away.

"Wait, Azula!" I start walking towards her until some guards stop me.

"Nice seeing you again Lee." Azula said, not even trying to face me.

What the hell is going on! There's no way Azula would call me here to just leave again. I want answers! I push the guards off of me. I slam my foot on the ground, bringing forth a rock spike from the ground, stopping Azula and her guard in their tracks. I did a quick motion with my left foot, moving the ground underneath the guard to move her away from Azula.

"Stop him!" One of the guards said.

I got in a deep horse stance and brought my hands up, creating a tall dome, sealing me and Azula from the outside world in it. I only got a hour worth of air in this dome of mine. I will get my answers from her.

I walk to Azula. I turned her wheelchair around so I can face her when we speak. I was speechless once again when I lay my eyes upon her. She's crying. Why is she crying? Why is seeing her crying hurt me so? I thought I had moved on.

I cupped her cheek, wiping a tear of hers with my thumb. Why can't I moved on? I have a lovely girlfriend back home but all I care about now is Azula. "Don't cry."

She sniffed back some of her tears. "I'm not crying. Royals don't cry."

I smile at her snobby attitude. She is just as I remembered her to be. "Of course not." She snuggled up to my hand like a dog as I let go of her. She looked sad that I had let go. "Azula, why did you call me here?"

"No reason, I just wanted see your average face of yours one last time. Now that I have, you can leave."

She is obviously not telling me the truth. She used act like this when I approached her after the incident with Chan back at Ember Island. I start to unwrap her from her straitjacket, I can't have a serious conversation with her looking like that. She got up from her wheelchair, stretching her arms and neck once she was free. She ran her fingernails through her messy black hair with a devious smile. She really haven't changed.

"Thank you Lee."

"No problem." I plop down in the ground, bringing my knee up, leaning back. "We have about 55 minutes before the air runs out here. Now that I set you free, mind telling me why you call me here, and what did you mean, for the last time?"

She chuckled before sitting back down in her wheelchair, crossing her legs over each other. "You are probably the only one who can read through my lies and see past my masks." All of a sudden she look aggravated. I heard her whispered something but I couldn't completely hear her.

"Are you okay?"

I saw fear in her eyes, real truth to Agni fear in them. She blinked, replacing her fear filled eyes with one of calm and cunning. What happen to you Azula? "Yes I am. Just some… unpleasant memories."

"What about?"

"My Mother." She snarled.

Her Mother? Back at ember island she never really talk about her Mother. Did something happen to them? Did she hurt her? I made a fist on that thought. If she hurt her, I will hunt her down and make her apologize.

"Lee, I..."

"Yes Az?" Azula usually doesn't get tongue tied.

She chuckled. "To think I would miss your nickname."

I smiled. "What about me?" What am I doing? Why am I flirting with my ex? If Xiao saw me now, she would beat my ass till a bloody pulp before breaking up with me.

She got up from her chair, start circling around me, like a wolf about to pounce on its prey. "Me, missing a colonial peasant. You're thinking too highly of yourself." She stop in front of me. Her arms cross, her confident grin like it was a year ago.

I shrugged. "Maybe so but can you blame me. I had the princess of the Fire Nation under my spell."

"Under your spell, really?" She walk towards me, kneeling down in front of me. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. "Last time I checked, you fell in love with me at first sight."

I stared at her eyes. I still see the love she has for me burning in them. Does my eyes show the same love to her or does it show that I love another. "I knew I shouldn't had told you that."

"I think… it's...cute." She close her eyes, starting to lean close to me. Her lips on the direct path to mine. Should I kiss her? Should I give into the feelings I had locked away? Should I betray my girlfriend I've been going out with for 5 months now? What should I do?

Huh? She kissed my nose. Honestly, I feel kinda sad that it didn't happen. "You found someone else did you?"

How did she know? Am I that easy to read. "I, uh." Why can't I say I do.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't lie to me. I am a master at it after all."

I sighed, moving her arms off of me. "Yes I do. Her name is Xiao and we've been going out for awhile now. I'm sorry Az."

She let out a short laugh that was filled with sadness. "I understand. I did disappeared on you out of nowhere." She got up from the ground and walk to the wall of the dome. "I guess Mother was right. I am destined to be alone."

There she goes mentioning her Mom again. What did her Mom do to her? "Az wh-"

All of a sudden a wall of the dome came crashing down and Kiyoshi Warriors start swarming in. They quickly surround us, their fans and swords ready to be use. I got into a earthbending stance, I haven't got all my answers from her yet.

The Fire Lord walk through the hole in the dome. "Stand down Azula and I promise you, our deal will still stand. If you don't however, " He got in a firebending stance. "I will put you back in the dungeon."

Dungeon! How could someone do that to their own blood. I got in front of Az, calling forth a two head-sized boulders for the fight that will sure to come. "No she won't! Whatever deal you had is over!" I deepen my stance.

"Don't worry Zuzu, I will go to the asylum with no trouble at all. Little old Lee here, was just overzealous of seeing me go. Hehe, just like a colonial peasant."

Wait what! Asylum! Why does she need to go to a asylum? I felt a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black. It's just my luck to be knocked out. Before I blacked out, I could've sworn I heard someone said my name. It sounded sad.

I open my eyes to be welcome with a bright blinding light. I immediately close them. What happened? Oh yeah, Az happened. I mentally sighed, I don't want being blind to be on my list of bad luck that happened to me. I slowly open my eyes, blinking repeatedly and rapidly to get adjusted to the light. I check my surroundings, hoping I'm not in a prison. I'm not surprise if I am. What I done could be treated the same as releasing a criminal. Actually, I did just do that. Fuck, I'm so screwed.

"He's up." A woman's voice said. It has some authority in it but I don't recognize it.

I slowly sit up from the bed. I grab my head. I'm having a monster of all headaches right now. "Who knocked me out?"

"That would be my sister."

I looked to my left to where the voice came from. "Hey Zuko."

"It's Fire Lord Zuko." He turned to face the woman. "You can leave Suki."

"You sure?" She said, eyeing me like a criminal. Technically I am criminal so she is justify.

"Yes. We need to talk anyway."

"If you say so." She eyed me one more time before leaving.

When she left, Zuko stared me down. He looks beyond livid right now. I can't tell if he is angry as a Fire Lord or from being an protective older brother. He sat down at the chair across of me. He inhaled, causing the candles in the room to ignite. The flames dance full of life, burning brightly, covering the room with a light shade of orange and yellow. This made Zuko looked extremely threatening, really befitting for a Fire Lord.

"How do you know my sister?"

He still doesn't remember me, I guess it's time for him to remember. "I kinda was her boyfriend...I guess, I'm not really sure."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're not sure?"

I scratch the back of my head, smiling sheepishly. "We really didn't put a label on it. That and we only saw each other for that one week on Ember Island a year ago."

"Ember Island?" His eyes widened in shock. I guess he finally remembered. "Wait, you're _that_ Lee? The one that Mai saw with Azula at that party. Whose party was it again, Chan, right?" He ran his hand through his hair. "I honestly thought she was kidding. Azula doesn't seem like the romance or dating type."

I chuckled. "Yeah she really isn't."

"Now I understand why she called you."

Finally we are getting somewhere. "Why did she call me here, and what this talk about a asylum?"

"She didn't tell you?" I shook my head no. "That's like her alright, never telling the truth." He face turned grim and I can see regret in it.

"During the last couple of months of the war, Azula had a... mental breakdown. She started seeing our Mother and at times, believes she talks to her, judging her, telling her she is a monster. Azula believe our Mother was conspiring against her, but that's untrue obviously." He stood up, walking to the window, admiring the garden we were in earlier. "I made her a deal. Go to an mental institution where she could get professional help and once she is better, regain her title as princess, or continue the rest of her sentence in the royal dungeon in isolation." He turned to face me, walking solemnly. "She agreed on one condition."

"To see me."

He nodded. "Yes."

I can't process all this information. Az went nuts after the war. She was in prison. If I knew I would've come to help her. That would explain why she stop sending me letters. But a new question come to mind now. Why did she want to see me? "Why?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's because she wanted to say goodbye, I don't know. I've never been able to understand her."

"I understand." Knowing her, she probably did want to say goodbye. She never was the type to leave some unfinished business. "Where is she?"

"I'm sorry but she is already have been sent to the institution."

"Then tell me where it is."

"I can't, she made it specifically clear for me not to tell you. I promised her I won't."

No! You can't reignite my feelings for you then disappeared. No Az, you won't do this to me again. I won't allowed it. Huh, my feelings for Az. I finally understand now. I haven't moved on from her because I still love her. I love Az, and I won't let her brother stand in my way.

Zuko took a brush from inside his arm robe and ink from his sash. "You know, she did say not to tell you but nothing about me writing out the address for you." He said writing on a piece of paper in the room. It was like he was reading my mind.

Wow, I didn't think Zuko could be this nice. Last time I saw him, he was quite a hothead who is quick to anger. "Wait, do you always carry that brush and ink around?"

He stop writing, placing his utensils back where he got them. "Um, Uncle said it was a, uh, good idea. You know, always be prepared." He said shyly. He seems embarrassed to admit that.

He really changed did he. I never thought he would help me. He hand me the paper. I read the address and the instruction on how to get there. It is highly detailed, so much so, even an idiot wouldn't get lost from reading this.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He began to leave the room. He stop at the door, turning to face me. "You better keep my sister happy Lee...or else." He said coldly. He left, leaving that threat linger in the air. He certainly got threats down pack.

After finally getting out of the palace, with some little trouble from that guard Suki, I arrived at the mental institution. It is quite a sight. It is a big place with tall fences, barred windows, and a tacky looking dragon on the roof. This is probably the scariest and lamest mental institution I ever seen, which isn't saying much because this is the only mental institution I ever seen. I walk up the trail, I noticed some guards at the door, they look ready for a fight at any moment, and enter the institution.

I introduce myself to the receptionist and told him about the reason I was here. He seem surprised that someone was visiting her so soon after admission. Once the receptionist got the okay, he asked a nurse to lead me to Az's room. The nurse opened the door to her room.

I was welcome with the sight of Az sitting on her bed, staring at me. It look like she was expecting me. She over dramatically rolled her eyes. "I should've know Zuzu wouldn't keep his word. He had betrayed me once before."

I walk inside the room, the nurse closed the door behind me. "Did I heard that correctly, the great Azula, didn't expect something to happen. Hmm, maybe you are going crazy." I said in a joking manner.

A feral looking frown form on her lips. Her eyes became wide in white hot anger. She launched off her bed to get to me. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" She yelled on the top of her lungs. She has her hands close to my face with her signature blue flames burning menacingly in them. She looks ready to burn my face off to prove a point.

Me and my big mouth. I really shouldn't had said that. Mom and Xiao did said that I have a problem with saying inappropriate things as jokes. "You're right. I shouldn't had said that to you, I'm sorry."

She looked to the left, and stared there for a bit. She kept on switching her craze like stare from me to the empty space on my left every couple of seconds, contemplating on what to do next. After a minute or two of the most tense situation I ever been in, I heard her muttered, _Fine Mother_ , before her anger twisted face of hers, relaxed. She dropped her hands to her side, extinguishing her flames. Her regular demeanor is back and she look slightly annoyed. I can't tell if it's because of me or her Mom.

"Apology not accepted. Now that is done, you may leave. I got an early appointment tomorrow morning with my psychiatrist and Mother, and I want to have a good rest before they probe my mind." She walk to her bed and lay down.

It is getting late, I should find a place to stay. But first, I need to show her how I really feel about her. I walk to her and sit down on her bed. She maneuvered her body to face me, she still look annoyed. Probably still angry from me calling her crazy or at her Mom from stopping her from killing me. But I bet she won't be for long. I place my hand next to her head for balance for what I am about to do. She looked calm but I can tell she is nervous from her rapid eye movements. I start leaning close to her. As I was getting closer she closed her eyes and I did as well. Our lips touch and I never felt so exhilarated before. I never felt like this when I kissed Xiao. I guess this really confirms that I still love her.

I separated first, already missing the feel of her lips on mines. I smile at her, Az's face is red in embarrassment. Just like the first time we kissed. I always seem to forget how innocent she actually is.

"What about your girlfriend?" She said, squeaking on the last word.

I chuckled when she squeaked. It was really adorable. "She would understand. Hopefully, she won't kill me when I tell her about us."

She wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me down. "In that case, I guess we should make this visit count then, huh?"

"I guess so." I whispered.

I allowed her to pull me down for another kiss. I never felt such happiness before. Maybe being separated from her actually made my feelings for her grow rather than diminish. It sure does feel that way now. Man was I a fool for thinking that I moved on.

We broke the kiss, gasping for air. I should calm myself before we do something we both regret. We stared lovely at each other. I place my hand on her cheek, caressing it.

"I love you."

Az place her hand on top of mine and smile at me. This smile not like it was before, it's no longer a devilishly smile which hides your true intentions or like the deranged woman I saw today, battling for your sanity. It's one of complete hope for a better day, one of pure love for me, a normal average earthbending boy, and of course, one that shouts, she is the one, and only, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, my girlfriend.

"I love you too, " Her smile turned to a smirk. Ah, how I miss that smirk. "Peasant."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end. I don't know if I'm going to continue this. I originally planned this as a one-shot but from how I ended it, I probably make another one to give it a more satisfying conclusion. It probably won't be a new series but it might become one if I feel motivated enough. Anyways, please tell me what you folks think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided after having a sudden idea, to write continuation from the last chapter. As of right now, this is a two-shot series. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I turn the page of the book I'm reading. It's about proper etiquette in Fire Nation culture. Since my first visit to the nation, I decided to learn more about presenting myself better since I will be meeting Zuko and probably other delegates while I'm dating his sister. It took a while to get the book too. It cost me about half a year of my salary to buy the damn thing. Since I didn't make a fool of myself when I met Zuko again, I guess the book was worth the price.

I put my book down, bringing my leg up on the bed I'm sitting on. The book is really boring, as I expected it to be. I look around the dull white room to shift my focus elsewhere. My eyes automatically zone in on Azula, or what I like to call her, Az.

She's currently mediating after her therapy session earlier today. Az is doing a lot better than the first time I saw her. Her complexation is back, she no longer looks like a ghost. She's also started taking more care of her hair, which she believes is one of her best traits. It has the shine that I remember three years ago but unlike before, she no longer keep her long hair in a topknot. It's now in a short, layered, bob cut style now. When I asked her about the sudden change, she simply said, she grew tired of it. I was quite shocked because I heard that having long hair is one of the shows of nobility, especially when it's kept in topknot.

I heard Az sighing, "Though I appreciate you staring at my exquisite physique of mine, it is quite distracting." She turned to face me, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "If you're so bored reading that book, what about you join me." A small smile is forming on her lips.

I chuckled; I am really bored from this book. But unfortunately, I'm not the meditating type. "Not today. I think I rather," I close the book, bringing my other leg up. I lay down on the bed, placing the book on my stomach. I close my eyes while using my hands as a another layer for the pillow. "Sleep."

"Of course you do. I assume someone has to be the lazy one of the relationship." Although I can't see her, I can tell she's rolling her eyes at me. I think it's becoming a sixth sense.

"Well, I am a colonial peasant after all." I jested.

"Actually, I think you have been promoted to a plain peasant. Remember, your home is no longer a colony of my nation." I can hear footsteps, it's getting closer to me. I suddenly feel someone sitting on my stomach. I open my right eye to see that Az is sitting on me. She has her arm on her propped up leg to balance her head in her open palm. "I still don't understand why Zuzu did that. I would have kept your home under Fire Nation rule. It would have given us at least something out of the war other than nations questioning our every action."

I prop myself up. It was quite difficult when there is a 130 pound 18 year old woman on your stomach. "Well, you weren't there. I was, and it was pretty ugly. It almost seem like another war was about to break out." I shudder on the thought of another war. Though the 100 year war had brought me and Az together, it also brought much misery and death in the world. "I think Zuko and the Earth King made the right decision in making Yu Dao an independent nation."

Az hummed. I'm not really sure that hum was in agreement, or to acknowledge my input. She looks like she's deep in thought. What is she thinking about? I was about to ask what's on her mind till she suddenly got off of me. She walk to the opposite side of her room, focusing what's in front of her. I sit up from the bed, my eyes fill with worry. Don't tell me she is having a relapse? I hope not. There was talks of her being able to leave soon.

My black hair beloved face me, walking like a polar bear-dog about to pounce on its prey. I can see a conniving smirk on her face. I have a bad feeling about this. "Just curious Lee. If a war did break out in that conflict, which side would you choose?" I should have known she would ask a question like this. She hop on the bed, crawling behind me. She placed both of her hands on my shoulders, leaning in close to my left ear. If this was any other occasion, this would lead to a quite a lovely evening. Too bad, Az likes to mess with me.

"The Earth Kingdom," She whispered in my ear. "Or," She move to my right ear, pressing her chest against my back. "The Fire Nation." She seductively whispered. My ear twitch when she spoke softly in it.

I can hear her smiling in glee of her teasing, I can feel her heart beating fast in anticipation on what my answer might be. She is enjoying this too much. I place my hands on top of hers, gently pulling them forward. She lean her head on my right shoulder. Az slowly wrap her arms around me, tighten her grip on me, not wanting to let me go. I rub my thumb against her fair white skin. Maybe this will end up in a lovely evening after all.

Though I am somewhat taken back from her sudden display of affection, I can understand her eagerness. We haven't seen each other for almost seven months. I miss her greatly in those times, and based on how Az is snuggling against my neck, she miss me just as much. We kept in contact through letters when I couldn't visit the Fire Nation. We mainly talked about mundane things, sometimes we get personal in our messages to each other. Feeling her touch against my skin, hearing her breathing in my ear, her ample breast rubbing against my broad back, I can tell that seeing each other is way better than sending our thoughts through paper. It's hard living on a farmer's budget.

Az gently bit my ear to get my attention. "Well?"

I chuckled; I guess she lost her knack patience in the time we weren't dating. "Fire Nation of course." Glancing over at my girlfriend, I can see her smiling, and in the reflection of her alluring golden amber eyes, I can see myself smiling too. "They brought me you after all."

Az started snickering. It soon became chuckling, then she full blown started laughing. She push herself off of me, still laughing uncontrollably.

Blood rose to my cheeks. That line wasn't that bad, was it? I turned to face her. She laugh so hard that she actually started to cry.

She plopped herself on the bed, wiping away a tear. "Agni, your unbelievably cheesy." She took hold of my hand, interlocking our fingers together. "Where did you learned that line from?"

I chuckled; scratching my chin in embarrassment. I look straight ahead so that she can't see my face. "Uh, from your Uncle. He was visiting the other day, and he invited your Mother and I to have tea with him. He aske-" I felt Az's grip loosen at the mention of her Mother.

Az remove her hand from mine. Is she and her Mother still not on good terms? I turn to see her facing the wall, her back becoming like a barrier, trying to block me out. The warm feeling that was radiating off of her from us seeing each other after a long time is gone, replaced with a chilling, murderous intent on the person who had brought her into the world.

Yup, seems like she still hates her. I had thought they would get along by now. It has been close to a year since Zuko found her in that town and convinced her to come back to the Palace.

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Az, are you and your Mother still not talking?"

"No and why would we? We have nothing to say to each other." She shook my hand off of her. "I detest her as much as she does me." I can sense Az getting angrier from just mentioning the woman.

"I'm sure that's not true. I bet if you two just si-"

"What do you know anyways Lee, you're just a pathetic earthbender from some dirt poor family." Az suddenly sit up, anger burning brightly in her eyes. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw them burn an azure flame in them. "You never have to suffer from constant abuse from your Father when you have a single strain of hair out of place when doing katas," She move closer to me, the anger in her eyes are starting to look like a craze daze, similar from how she was three years ago. "Or receiving your Mother look of disgust for just trying to get her to notice your own accomplishments." I try to back up from her but ended up falling off the bed. She look down on me, breathing heavily. "You don't know anything!" She yelled, accidentally firebending a small flame from her mouth.

I instinctively brought my hands up to block the flame. The sleeve of my tunic caught on fire. It burned a bright azure blue before turning into a orange red color. I immediately patted down my sleeve to extinguish the flame. I grimace in pain from the stinging burning sensation from snuffing out the flame from existence. Once extinguish, I let out a breath of relief. This is my favorite brown color tunic too. I'm glad I got rid of the flame before it becomes unrepairable.

I heard a small thud. I look up to see Az back up to the wall, wide eyed in horror of her own actions. She is shaking uncontrollably, breathing rapidly. She is going to hyperventilate if she continues. I can tell she deeply regret her outburst. It wasn't her fault, I goaded her.

Her mouth is moving but no words are coming out. Her eyes movements are fantic, staring at everywhere. "I-I-I-I-I-I." She swallow down the lump in her throat to start over. "I didn't mean to Lee. I jus-"

Suddenly the door open and two nurses dressed in white garbs came in. Seeing the sight of me down on the ground and Az having a panic attack, they deduced what had happen. One of them launch at Az, aiming at several chi points before striking them. Az went limp and fall on her bed. I saw a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The nurse help me up, confirming if I was okay. "I think you should leave for today. It seems Azula isn't ready for visitors, maybe tomorrow she would be." The nurse said, pushing me out of the room.

While he was pushing me, I can hear Az muttering, "I'm not a monster." Over and over, like a protective chant to keep her safe and sane from her own inner demons. Don't worry Az, I will be with you till you recover. I won't abandon you.

* * *

Everything is quiet during dinner with the only sounds coming from the eating utensils tapping the plates every so often. This is why I don't like eating here. I look up to see Zuko with a solemn expression gracing his lordship face. It seems he had heard about Az's outburst earlier today. I know that he wants her to recover as much as I do. That's why he order the hospital to inform him on any developments, good or bad, Az might have.

I fumble with my chopsticks in picking up some of the rice. I mentally gave myself a big round of applause when I ate the rice using the chopsticks. I hate using this things. It's too complicated to use. I turn to look at Lady Ursa, Mother of Zuko and Az. Unlike her son, she doesn't have even a down look in her eyes. She must have heard the news from her son about the incident with Az. Why isn't she sad that Az isn't getting better, in fact, why hasn't she make an effort to amend with her only daughter.

"Lee, this is your fourth visit to the Fire Nation correct?"

"Huh, uh" I try to find the words to give Lady Ursa. I was caught off guard with her sudden question. I cleared my throat. "Yes it is Lady Ursa. Though I would like to come here more often, I can't because of my financial situation."

"Hmm," She took a couple more bites of her meal. "Well, why don't you live here then. I'm sure it would be cheaper than traveling here for only one month before coming back home."

Oh that idea did cross my mind a couple of times. Actually, a lot of times in fact. "I had thought about it, but currently it is too expensive for me to live here." Just staying at a low-end hotel is killing my wallet, I can't imagine living at apartment would do to me.

Lady Ursa smile softly, her eyes reflects her motherly nature. "Well, why don't you live at the Palace."

I drop my chopsticks. "What?!" My voice was drowned out from Zuko's loud shocked voice. It seems he is on the same wavelength as I.

She face his son. "Don't you think it is a good idea Zuko."

He tries to look calm but I can see hints of sweat forming on his forehead. I don't blame him for his hesitation. If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't want my younger sister's boyfriend to live in the same house as I. He takes a sip of his tea to further calm his nerve. "I don't know." He's trying not to look in my direction.

"Zuko," Her voice stern like a parent scolding their child. "You know how much of a improvement Azula is doing because of her interaction with him. Having him here could help speed up her recovery." Wow, I didn't think she would pull the Az card.

He sighed; a small cloud of smoke escaped his lips. He isn't thrilled with the idea, but he does love his sister. "Fine. Lee can live here."

I didn't think he will comply so easily. The hold Mothers have on their children is amazing. I place my chopsticks on the table, bowing. "Thank you Fire Lord Zuko for your kindness. I will make sure that I won't be an annoyance."

He grumble words I couldn't quite hear. I sit back up, still not believing what just happen. I'm going to live in the Fire Nation, and not just any part of the country, but at the Palace of the Fire Lord. Oh man, my parents are going to kill me when I tell them about this. They hate it when I make rash decisions like this. Well, it's not my fault this time. It's not like I could refuse an offer from the Mother of the Fire Lord.

"I never thought I would have dinner this entertaining." A bored drawl voice said.

I look at Lady Mai, girlfriend of Zuko. I forgot she was here. She is as quiet as always. From another perspective, I guess this dinner was quite entertaining to watch.

* * *

I turn the page of the book I was reading earlier today. Lady Ursa had convinced both Zuko and I to let me stay in one of the guest rooms before finding me a permanent residence in the Palace. I didn't want to impose on him since he is letting me live here. I would gladly stay in my hotel room till everything is situated, but like before, you can't say no to her. I think back on how Lady Ursa acted during dinner.

Why didn't she have a sorrowful expression like Zuko had? Az always said she didn't care for her, ignoring her advances to receive love like her brother received when they were young. From how she seem nonchalant about the news, I'm starting to think that Az's perception of her Mother might be right. Also, what's with her wanting me to stay here, basically saying it will help Az in her treatment. She's just putting all the work on me, while avoiding her like the plague. Az's current situation is part of her fault, so she should help mend that situation like a parent should.

I close my book, slamming it on the nightstand. Now I'm too riled up to sleep. I got up from the bed, walking to the exit. I put on a dark red and black robe before leaving. It's couple of minutes past midnight, the only sound that could be heard is the from the gentle rustling of leaves from the breeze and my feet walking on the wooden floor. I walk aimlessly in the halls that has the blanket of darkness surrounding it. Thankfully, the moon is illuminating my way with it's somewhat soothing bright light.

I have no idea where I'm going, but I need to cool down a bit. I had hope reading my book would put me to sleep, but thinking about Lady Ursa made me wide awake. Hopefully I'll become tired as I get familiar with my new home. I should send a letter to my parents as soon as possible about my new living arrangements. I'm really not looking forward to their response.

"Lee?"

I stop in my tracks. I took a couple of steps back, looking inside a room I just passed. Zuko is in a dimly lit room, dressed in similar robes as I. He looks surprised to see me at this hour. He also has a small mountain of paperwork on the desk he is using.

"What are you doing up this late?" He placed a paper he's reading on the desk.

I walk inside. "Couldn't sleep, I was thinking about the decision your Mother made during dinner."

He sighed, rubbing the temples on his forehead. "Me too." He leans back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "No offense, but I don't think it is a good idea to let you live here. You have a life of your own," He faced me, I can see he is quite tired and stressed out. Probably because of his duties as Fire Lord, and me suddenly staying here is probably not doing him any favors. "Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your life in the Fire Nation, let alone in this Palace."

"Offense none taken, and you're right." I look around the scrolled filled office. It's pretty cramp with all the scrolls. I start going through the bookshelf that was in the room. "Honestly, I have no intention of living here, but, like you, I couldn't said no." I can hear him humming in agreement. I turned around and walked to his desk. "But, that's not particularly why I'm up."

Zuko raised a eyebrow. He motion for him to take a stool that's in the corner. I took it and sat in front of him. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," I might as well spit it out. Not talking about it won't help her. "How is the relationship with Az and Lady Ursa?"

Zuko is caught off guard from my sudden question. It looks like I actually took the breath out of him. He shook off any surprising look he had and cleared his throat. "Why you ask?"

"Cause I mention her to Az today. She said she made no effort to make up with her."

He rolled his eyes. "And you believe her." I nodded in agreement. He sighed, "Mother told me she had tried on numerous occasions to reconcile with her. All of them ending with Azula refusing to meet her." He shook his head, showing some pity in his eyes. "It seems she had lied to you Lee. She is the one not making an effort."

Az lied to me? That's not a foreign concept. Az probably lies to everyone. It's one of her charms. But, from how she acted when she told me, how raw her emotions were when I mention Lady Ursa, how her outburst towards me when I wouldn't let up, and more importantly, her terrified expression at her own handiwork when she saw that she burned my sleeve. Those weren't lies, I spend enough time with her to know when she's lying. That was Az's call for help. A call I will answer.

"I don't think so Zuko." I cross my arms, stretching my legs. "True, Az won't make a effort. She's stubborn and won't admit she needs help to anyone, not even me." I uncross my arms, leaning forward. I place my arms on the desk, leaning closer to my girlfriend's older brother. "She is also the type to raise hell to someone who made her in this state. She is not exactly a forgiving type."

The scarred Fire Lord narrowed his eyes at me. He doesn't like the tone of voice I'm giving him. If he wanted, he could have me executed right now because of this offense. Good think Zuko isn't like his tyrant of a Father. "So?"

"So," I push myself off of the desk, leaning back, giving him a smirk like Az does when she corner someone. "Why haven't you heard any news of Az having an outburst doing all those visits your Mother attempted with her? You know Az would not hesitate to attack her if she saw her."

"Well that's," He stop mid sentence. Looks like he is starting to see the clear picture. He knows his sister as much as I do. Sadly, she is the type of person who would not hesitate to kill their own Mother, especially a year ago when Az was not, well, stable, as she is now.

"Look, Zuko," I relax my posture, leaning my forearms on my knees. "All I want is for Az to get better. I think talking to Lady Ursa could help her recover further. Just talking to me and the doctors won't fix the root of her problems. She needs to face it head on to be what she used to be." I pause and thought about how Az was when I met her. "Minus the whole wanting to take over the world and becoming Fire Lord thing."

I can see my girlfriend's brother smile slightly from my joke. But that was quickly wash over with his eyes close, and a expression of him deep in thought. He is contemplating whether or not he should listen to me. He wants Az to get better like I do, but he does not want to put his Mother in mindless danger. And her meeting her daughter is really putting her in the lion's den. I would understand if he says no. I know I don't want to put my own Mother in danger if I have a choice. But this is a chance, not only for Az to get better, but also to revive their Mother and daughter relationship they had.

"Okay." I snap out of my thoughts and look at Zuko. He open his eyes, his lips are in a thin straight line. He prop his elbows on his desk, crossing his fingers over each other. "What is your plan Lee?"

I bowed my head deeply to show my gratitude to the leader of the Fire Nation. "Thank you Fire Lord Zuko."

"Don't thank me yet." He uncrossed his fingers and lean back in his chair. He cross his left leg over his right. "I still need to hear what you have in store if Azula does attack my Mother."

* * *

To have Az and Lady Ursa to really have a well deserve one-on-one time, I convinced Zuko to order the doctors to let Az be released for a day. He really didn't like abusing his powers like that, but I told him I will make it up to him. Next, I brought Az to the Palace, not only because it is highly secure and she is familiar with the area, but also because it is another condition Zuko had when Az gets released from the asylum. I originally planned it to be at a nice restaurant that has a good view of the sea, but I guess the location really doesn't matter. And the finally step of the plan, is to invite Lady Ursa for tea, not telling her about Az is back home.

When Lady Ursa saw Az out in the garden with me, enjoying the tea I had placed out for us while talking and laughing like a normal couple, I saw true fear in her eyes and her body showed it too. She was literally shaking in it. Noticing me no longer paying attention to the conversation, Az turned around to see her Mother staring at her like she is monster who committed many atrocities against humankind.

"YOU!" My amber-eyed beloved roared.

Az stood up, knocking her chair to the ground. Lady Ursa try backing away but trip on her own feet. Az expression is now almost feral, hellbent on killing the person who was the leading cause of the lost sanity she is still piecing together. She leap in the air, reeling her left fist back. I knew this would happen, that's why I had our little tea party placed outside. When Az landed, she stuck out her fist with a purpose, releasing a strong steady stream of blue flames aimed at her own her Mother.

Lady Ursa instinctively brought her hands up to block the incoming intense stream fire. But the flames of vengeance never made contact with its target.

Seeing a protective wall of rock, protruding out of the ground, saving her Mother from a fiery death of pain and agony, Az let out a ferocious growl. She ceased with her attack and whipped her head to me. She march towards me with my demise shown in her eyes. It's making me tremble in my shoes.

She grab my collar, roughly bringing me down to her height. "Why did you stop me?" She hissed through her teeth. Bits of her azure fire escape through them when she spoke.

"Because I didn't invite her here for you to kill her." Suddenly, I was pushed down to the ground.

Az crossed her arms, standing like she is a princess facing an annoying ant. "You did what?"

"I invited her here so you two could talk." I try to stand up, but Az kicked me down. She is really piss off at me. I can literally see the smoke fuming out of her body out of sheer angry towards my actions.

"Like I told you before, _Lee_ ," She hissed. She place her foot on my chest, putting most of her weight on it to stop me from getting up. "I hate her, as much as she hates me." She start grinding her foot on my chest, focusing her chi on the sole of it. Needless to say, this hurts a lot.

"You think I hate you?"

I thank Agni when she stop grinding her foot on me. Az remove her foot off of me, facing her Mother with a disgusted look. "Well of course Mother, it was quite obvious from my childhood you do. Even now, I can see your deep hatred of your only daughter in your eyes."

I sit up with great pain in my chest. I watch as the Mother and daughter bonding begins. If you want to call it that.

Lady Ursa walk towards her daughter who she haven't seen since she was a child. She stop a couple feet away to not incite her to attack her again. "I don't hate you Azula."

Az curtly turned to the table that is carrying tea. She brought her chair back on its legs. She sat down in it, crossing her legs. "Please don't lie Mother, you're not very good at it." She narrowed her eyes on her Mother. "If you don't hate me, please refresh my memory of any good deeds you had done or said to me, before you said your goodbyes to Zuko and not me, when you left us."

Jeez, Az is spitting pure toxic venom at the royal woman. I stand up, my hand on the place Az stept on. I slowly move my way out of the confrontation of the two. They need to work this out. I will just silently watch as things unfold, and make sure nothing happens to Lady Ursa during it.

"Azula, surely I-"

"No you haven't!" She cutted her Mother off. Az jump out of her chair, marching to her Mother. "You either ignored or scolded me when I try to connect to you. You kept on taking Zuko's side when we fought about even the most idiotic things. You even turned a blind eye when Father hit me when he started teaching me Firebending." She is now in front of Lady Ursa. I can see her shoulders going up and down from breathing heavily. "But worse of all, you kept on looking at me like I was a monster that needs to be put down. Well guess what, Mother, I am a monster," Az starts poking her Mother's chest quite hard based on the pain expression she is showing. "And. It's. All. Your. Fault." With one last poke to the chest, Az pushed her to the ground.

I never saw Az so anger before. She is finally opening the bottle of all the pent up emotions she has towards her Mother. I can see her eyes glistening; she is on the verge of tears. This is bringing up a lot of bad memories for her. Maybe this was a bad idea. I took a step forward to comfort my Az, but I stop in my tracks seeing Lady Ursa suddenly hugging her.

"Azula, I am so sorry for how I treated you." She stop hugging, and caress the left side of her daughter's cheek. "I don't hate you my love." I can see her hesitating. Her eyes are downcast. "But... I am afraid of you." She said, slowly removing her hand.

Az is wide eyed, as am I. She's afraid of her?! "What?" My girlfriend croaked. She also can't believe what she just heard.

This, so called Mother, sighed. "I am afraid of you." She took a step backwards. "That's why I never gave you a chance when you were young. And as to why I never visited you in the asylum for the last two years."

I can see tears running down Az's face. Her heart is broken. The small slim chance of her Mother actually loving her is gone. This was a mistake. A big mistake. I began rushing over to Az but Lady Ursa signal me to stop.

"Azula," She started. She waited till her daughter look at her. "I tried, oh Agni knows I tried my hardest, to be the model Mother to you. But as your grew up, you slowly became like your Father, cold, manipulatively,... evil." I saw Az flinched slightly at the last word. "It worsen when he started training you. You were the perfect daughter-no. You were the perfect pawn for him. I gave up, and as the time went on, I began to fear you like I did with him."

Az heard enough. She curtly turned away from the person who was afraid of her since she was child. Before she could walk away, she was stop by that very person. Lady Ursa pulled her into another hug, petting the top of her head.

"Azula, my love, but that never meant I stop caring and loving you. I had watch from a distance on your progress in getting better. That's why I convinced Zuko in letting Lee stay here. He is your motivation in your treatments." She kissed the top of her head. I saw Az standing like a statue from the show of affection. "I'm sorry I gave up on you, my love. I'm sorry that I treated you as a monster." I see her tighten her grip on Az, while she stays like a rag doll, still not believing the situation she's in. "And more importantly, I'm sorry I didn't love you enough." She kept on trying to sooth her by petting her. "I promise I will make it up to you, starting today." She let go of her, I can see tears now rolling down her own eyes. "I love you, Azula, and never forget that."

Az slowly raise her hand. She brought her hand to her mother. When it made contact, she starts trembling. "This is not one of my hallucinations?" She must never thought she will hear those three words from anyone besides me, who saw past her bad demented side.

Her Mother grab hold of her hand, placing it on her face. Az is speechless. None of her hallucinations of her Mother felt this real. "No honey. I am real." She smile softly at her.

Az immediately run into her, making her fall down to the ground. "MOMMY!" She yelled in Lady Ursa's chest.

She let her daughter cry till she is no longer able to. "It's okay, Azula, I'm here for you. Let it all out." She starts humming a song to soothe her.

I smile at the sight. I guess this was a good idea. A Mother's love is what Az really desired. Lady Ursa's love is the true cure to Az's dip into insanity. Me being there was just a guide to this beautiful scene in front me. Az continue to cry her eyes out into her Mother's arms. This is my cue to leave while they start the healing process.

I left the garden and wait patiently at the only exit of the serene place. I no longer hear crying, but also don't hear any yelling or things being broken, so that's a good sign. I hope they can reconcile after this. Az just took a big step towards her recovery from her trauma. I lean against the wall of the hallway. This might take awhile. I really don't want to leave those two together with no one here to break up a fight, if it arises. But after that heart to heart, I don't think one will happen. My eyelids started getting heavy. I got to be the one to keep watch on them, it's another condition Zuko made. Next thing I know, everything went black and I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke from my slumber from hearing the creaking of the floorboards. How long was I out? Ursa walk over to me. Still daze, I fumble over my feet and fell. Damn my sleepy legs. She help me up and I bowed to her to show my respect.

"Thank you Lady Ursa." I hope I'm bowing correctly.

"Lee, please stand. You don't need to bow to me." I stood up on her command. Her eyes are red from the crying she shared with her daughter. "I want to thank you for setting this little, tea time, for Azula and I."

I smile softly. It seems the plan was a success. "Are you two okay now?"

She sighed, looking back at the garden. I can see Az enjoying a cup of tea from where I am. "No, one talk won't fix the damage that I caused her." She faced me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But, you give me the first step to make it so." She remove her hand then bowed to me. "I thank you Lee."

I never had someone bowed to me. I scratch the back of my head, chuckling nervously. "Anything for you Lady Ursa."

"You don't need to call me that anymore." She giggled, "You can just call me Mom." What, Mom? Why does she want me to call her that? She chuckled at my confused expression. She calmly start walking past me. "Oh, and Azula would like to speak with you."

What was that about? I shrugged; I heard Royalty are weird. On that note, I shouldn't keep Az waiting. I calmly walk inside the garden. Seeing me, Az place her tea down and got up from her chair. She walks to me like she was on a mission she must complete. What did they talked about?

I notice her eyes are also red from crying. "So, how did it go?"

She scoffed. "Boring, dreadful, hurtful, should I go on?"

I took hold of her hand, and she gladly accepted it. "So does that mean I did good." We walked to a turtle-duck pond that's in the middle of the garden.

"I suppose. I never thought Mother would ever talk to me, let alone apologize for how she treated me when I was a child." She tip her hand in the pond, swirling it in the water. "I thought I would sooner die than hear her say she loves me." She remove her hand from the pond, leaning her head against my shoulder. "Thank you Lee. I don't think this would ever happen without you." She gave me a quick peck on my cheek. "I love you."

I brought my arm around her, bringing her closer. "I love you too." I'm happy that Az finally find some peace with her Mother. "So what did you two talked about?"

"Nothing important. She complimented my new hair style, though I could tell that she prefer my old one. My hair was the only thing she ever complimented me on when I was younger. Huh," I look down at her, she has her finger on her chin, thinking about something. "I guess that's why I changed it. I subconsciously spited her for only liking my hair." She shrugged at the thought. "Go figured." At least I got the answer about why she have the new hair style. "Oh, we also talked about you."

They talked about me? "What did you said?" I hope they said good things, not like I have a small ego that needs a boost or anything.

"Only that you are not my boyfriend." She stated.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. This again. Az hates putting labels on things. I unwrap my arm off of her. "Az, we've been going out for two years now. I'm pretty sure I have the right to call myself your boyfriend now. Hell, I even made you talk to your Mother again. If that isn't boyfriend material, I don't know what is." It hurts when she say stuff like that.

Az stood up and face me with a confident, but also sly smirk. She's planning something but I don't know what. "True, you did do a lot for me. Like, sending me letters when we were apart in both the war and when you were not able to visit me in the asylum. Or helping me on the road to gain back my sanity. Oh, there was also that time when you punched Chan in the face when you learned I kissed him to spite you. But, more importantly, you show me love that I never thought existed in this world, and that help me in the darkest of times."

Why is she stating all the things I did for her? Az do sometimes get emotional, but not on this level. Not when she is talking to me. She sat down on my lap, her own legs surrounding mine. She wraps her arms tenderly around my neck.

"So I started thinking, maybe boyfriend isn't a worthy title for you anymore." Where is she going with this? "How about husband instead? It does have a better ring to it."

I didn't hear her correctly, right? Did she just said husband? Does that mean what I think it means. "What?"

Az tap my forehead like she's knocking on a door. It did help me out of the funk she placed me in. "You heard me dumdum." Heat start rising to her cheeks. She look down so that I won't see her blushing. "I said, I want you to be my husband, and I, your wife."

I can't find the words to say. Does she really mean this or is this another lie she tells to play with me. "So, you want to get marry?" This is a big step, like, a really, really, REALLY, big step in our relationship.

"I can't be your wife any other way." She gave me a quick peck on my lips. "What, did you actually think you will be the one to propose?"

I chuckled. I should had saw that coming. Azula is the type of person to break the norm and propose. She is the take charge woman that I care deeply for. I honestly didn't think this would happen, especially not when I'm this young, but I'm happy. I had a feeling that she was the one when I saw her four years ago on Ember Island.

I start grinning. "No, but I did think that expression of yours was adorable."

Az cocked her head to the side. Her face is puzzle on what I was talking about. "What exp-"

I suddenly kissed her. Got her. Before she could reciprocate the kiss, I separated first. I can see her whole face is red with embarrassment. "That expression."

She hid her blushing face in my chest. "I will get you back for that peasant." She grumbled.

I let out a hearty chuckle. "I hope so, _Mrs_. Peasant."

She pinched my side when I called her that. I can already tell, this marriage is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. As you read, this one takes place two years after the last one. It took me forever to write this piece because I really don't know where Lee and Azula's relationship would end up next. Also, I suck at writing romance, as you all just read. While writing this I had a idea about adding, maybe one or two more chapters about significant steps in their relationship, before ending this story. I still don't if I'm going to do this, but it's something to consider I guess.**

 **If you folks like this story, you might like the other two I'm writing. Don't forget to review and all that good stuff. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter, another day.** **Not as good as the previous installments but that's what you get for having** **writer's block for the past couple of months. But** **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.** **I might make one more chapter before actually finishing the story. Probably about Lee and Azula's old age or something on those lines.**

 **One more thing. If you enjoy my writing style, I started a Legend of Korra fanfic. It's called Pen Pals. What is it about? Well you gotta read it to find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

I can finally understand the troubles Aang and Zuko goes through now. Well, minus the whole making sure the whole world stays peaceful and not entering another war. Why can't she let me sleep for another five minutes.

She continues to shake my arm to wake me. "Come on Daddy, wake up already!" My daughter starts shaking my whole body. "You promise we can go see them first thing in the morning." She whined.

Ugh, why do I promise things again? Oh, that's right, I'm an nice guy. Why am I a nice guy again?

I shake her off of me and pull the blanket over my head. "Once your Mother wakes up, then I'll get up." I grumbled.

"Mommy is already up." Of course she is. She's not the type of person who sleeps in. "So," My daughter jumps on me, laughing. "get up already!"

She starts tickling me. I squirm around to get out of her assault but I couldn't. I laugh uncontrollably. "I give, I give, I give." She stopped tickling me, leaving herself wide open for an counterattack.

I suddenly got up, making my daughter lose balance. Not wasting the opportunity, I started tickling her. Her high pitched giggling, her wide smile, and her trying get away brought a smile to my face. Being a Father isn't so bad.

I pull her in a hug and we both share a good hearty laugh. "Are you two dum-dums finished?"

We look towards the door. Az is leaning against the door frame. She is trying to look her usually unimpressed and anger self but her tiny gleeful smile is betraying her.

"Yup Mommy!" Our daughter cheered.

"Good." Az starts walking inside our room. "In that case, leave your Father so he can get ready." She glance at me with an amuse smirk. "You know how long it takes for him to be ready, and what did I say about what a princess should always be?"

Our daughter sagged her shoulders. "On time." She said in a monotone.

"Correct." Az said while nodding in affirmation. "Now run along Jin. Make sure the servants get everything ready for our departure to see Zuzu and the gang."

"Okay." I released Jin from my hold. She ran out of the room.

"And no running!" Az scolded. We soon hear the slowing sounds of her footsteps on the floor.

I chuckled. "It's still weird to hear you act like a Mother."

"And it is still weird to think we have beautiful seven year old daughter." She walks over to me and sits down on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"Yeah I guess so. It feels just like yesterday we got married, and now we have a child and we're on our way to meet with our friends so our children can play."

"Speaking of children," She took hold of my hands and place them on her stomach. My eyes widened: don't tell me. "We are expecting another one." She said with a small smile.

I start laughing and jump up in joy. "I can't believe it! We are going to have another kid!"

"I can not believe you just knocked me off the bed." I looked down at the floor. Az looks slightly pissed and is rubbing her sore backside. I forgot she was on my lap.

I got off the bed and sit on the floor. "Sorry Az, it's just,... I'm just so happy. I have loving wife, a great home, an adorable daughter, and now we are expecting another child. It all feels like a-"

"Dream?" Az said rather oddly. I raised a eyebrow, wondering if I did something wrong. "I'm not surprise that you feel like you are in a dream, since, well, you are in one."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

I awoke with the sight of my wife's back to my face. I turn to face the ceiling. I cover my eyes with my right arm. That's right, I'm currently staying in a hotel at my hometown before we reach Republic City. Both Sokka and Zuko believed that Az should become the representative of the Fire Nation for the council Sokka is starting up there. United Republic Council he calls it. Heh, he really like the word republic.

When Az was offered the position, she immediately accepted it. She gave no second thoughts about it or discussed it with me since it involved us moving from our home and me quitting my job. She always does this; just assumes that I'll keep following after her like a loyal pup. It is starting to piss me off.

And what she said to me seven years ago did not help me feel any less angry about our current relationship with each other. I wanted to start a family with her, I had dreamed of such thing since the day we got married. I wanted mini me or a mini Az walking about in this world. When I brought the idea of having a child to her she responded in manner that I thought: 'the old Az is back.' She laughed at me. She claimed she hates children and we are not fit to be parents.

Needless to say, I never brought up the subject ever again. All of our friends either already has a child or raising their second one. I want to know the joy of raising my own flesh and blood. I want to tell my boring stories to a child that looks up to me. I want to be a Father.

I hear groaning to my right. I guess she's up. Az turns to face me, her eyes still close. "Morning Lee." she cover her mouth with her hand as she yawns.

"Morning Azula."

I watch as she sits up. Her eyes are now open and are focus on my face. "What's wrong?"

"What?" I sit up also and I look at my wife. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you assume something is wrong?"

She cross her arms. "You only call me Azula when you are either, commit a mistake." I keep my face neutral. We might be together for about a decade now but that doesn't mean she can still read me like a open book as when we younger. "Or, when you are upset with me."

I momentarily look elsewhere before focusing back on her. I know she saw that, I wish she didn't. Damn my body reactions. Before Az can say anything, I got up from my bed and make my way to the dresser. I quickly start changing clothes.

"Where are you going?" I can hear my wife hastily getting up from the bed. The sounds of her hurrying to walk to me makes my heart sink. She grab hold of my wrist before I start buttoning up my shirt. "Talk to me Lee, it scares me when you act like this."

I gently removed her hand off my wrist. I turned to face her, showing her a small smile of mines to reassure her that there's nothing to worried about. "I just going to get a fresh air. I'm thinking about visiting my parents before we leave later on today. Don't worry, I'll be back be-"

Az suddenly places her hand on my cheek, caressing it gently. "You are still a terrible liar."

"Az-"

"It's fine Lee, everyone needs their alone time." Her hand drop and she make her way back to the bed. "Please do make sure you do not forget the time we are suppose to leave." She lays down in the bed and makes herself comfortable. "I will leave without you if you are even a minute late." She said, waving her hand dismissively at me. "Tell your parents I said, hello."

"O-okay, I will." I walk towards the door. I open it, looking back at Az before leaving the room.

* * *

I walk in the busy streets of Yu Dao. It really got an upgrade in the last couple of years. That's probably because of Sokka and Zuko, especially Sokka. The United Republic of Nations, or URN, as I like to call it, is his big project. He has been working on since day one. Speaking of Sokka, I haven't talked to him since little Bumi's birthday. He is a ladies man, er, well, he like to think of himself as such. He might be able to help me with my Az trouble.

"Is that you Lee?"

"Hmm?"

That tone of voice. It can't be. I turned around to see a young fair skinned woman with raven black hair in a braided ponytail style which makes her innocent fossil gray color eyes pop out even more. And that tiny scar on her bottom lip confirms she is whom I believe her to be. She is my ex-girlfriend and best friend. "Xiao!" I quickly run up to her to give her bear hug. I haven't seen her in years but at the last second, she stomp on the ground, calling forth a slab of earth to protrude from the ground, making me crashing into it face first.

"Woah there big guy." She starts to laugh. "No roughhousing with me Lee. I don't think my little one can handle a hug from a earthbender."

Roughhousing?! I was only about to hu-wait did she just said _little one_? I brought down the wall of dirt while making sure my nose isn't broken. When I looked at Xiao I, well, I was completely utterly shocked. She's pregnant, and pretty far along based on the size of her stomach.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yup," She said proudly, posing like some hero. "I'm eight months in by the way."

"Eight months?!" I can't wrap my head around this. I point at her enlarged stomach. "When did you get pregnant?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Eight months ago."

I face-palm from her answer. "Yeah, I know, I mean." I sighed. I inhale then exhale to calm my nerves. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Who's the Father anyways?"

For a fleeting moment, I saw Xiao flinch slightly from my question. Did I say something wrong? The cheerful smile she had now seem forced. Did the Father leave her? I made a fist on the thought. That is one of the worst things you can do to someone. If he ever comes back, I make sure to kick his ass thoroughly.

"Hey, are you doing anything at the moment?" I asked. I want to get rid of this awkward atmosphere that I created.

"No." Xiao cocked her head to the side with her famous shit-eatin grin plastered on her face. "Why, asking me out on a date?" She starts giggling. "Though I don't blame you, I am a fine catch. I just didn't picture you as the cheating type."

I rolled my eyes. Matter as well play along. "Oh yeah Xiao, I realized that you were the one for me all along." I walk to her and place my hand around her waist. "Now, let us start our forbidden relationship."

She grab hold of my waist and brought me close to her. "I'll make sure not to be caught as your Mistress as we meet at low-end hotels for our sexual escapades."

We face each other, leaning in close to each other. When we were at kissing distance, we couldn't hold it anymore. Our burning desire for each other overcame our senses. Yeah, like that ever happen! We separated from each other, laughing uncontrollably. It has been far too long since I laugh this hard. It's really great to meet Xiao again.

I wiped away a tear from my eye. It feels good to act stupid again. "Xiao, I'm about to visit my parents, wanna come with?"

She cleared her throat to stop her own laughter. She face with me with a bright smile. "Sure Lee." She shook her ponytail off her shoulder. "It's been awhile since I talked to those walking fossils."

* * *

I hid my face in embarrassment. I hate it when they tell this story. Why must my parents always tell this story when I bring anyone in their home.

"Then Lee, yelled at the top of his lungs," My Dad clears his throat and stood up, thrusting his left fist in the air. "You gotta deal with it!"

Xiao almost fell out of her chair from laughing so hard. I further buried my face in my arm. Why is she laughing so hard anyways. She heard this story thousands of times back when we were kids and even more when we were dating.

"Lee, you had the best childhood." She nudge my shoulders.

"Shut up." I murmured.

I hear Xiao getting up from her chair with a grunt. "I'll be back, all that laughter made me have to go to the bathroom."

"You still remember where it is?" My mother asked.

"Of course I do, _Mom_." She slowly make her way out of the room. "Don't tell any funny stories without me." She glance back at me. "I want to see Lee squirm a little more."

"Just go damn it!" I threw the cushion pillow at her but she left before it made contact. I can hear her snickering in the hallway.

"It's good to see you two together again." My Father took a sip of his tea. He sighed in satisfaction. "You guys still act as when you were children."

"I guess." I rest my head on my hand. "I can deal without the teasing though."

My Mother giggled. "In any case, it is good to see her smile again." Her cheerful smile of her's slowly transform into a frown as she looks to where Xiao left at. "It's been a long time since I saw her smile like that."

What? Has Xiao been depressed for that long? Does it have to do with the Father of the child? "Since the incident I believe." My Father's face became that of disgust and anger. "I'm happy that bastard got executed."

What are they talking about? Who is this bastard and why did he get executed? Maybe if I play along I can get more information. "Fuck him, I hope he is burning in hell." I hope that was believable.

My Father nod in affirmation. "I bet he is."

My Mother shook her head in disappointment. "I still can't believe some people commit heinous crime like rape."

My eyes almost pop out of my head from that word. I jump out of my chair. "XIAO WAS WHAT?!" Why no one told me of this? Why did Xiao not tell me such a thing happened to her? Wait, that means the baby is… Oh Agni, no wonder she acted like she did when I asked about the Father.

"Why did you tell him?"

I look at Xiao at the entrance of the living room. I quickly made my way to her. "Xiao, what they sa-"

"I'm leaving." Xiao make her way out of the house. Oh she is not getting away that easily. I hastily follow after her.

She made it done the block before I caught up to her. I took a moment to catch my breath "I thought you were supposed to be slower when you are pregnant." I said between my breath.

All of a sudden, Xiao slap me. Hard. I took a couple of steps back before I recovered. I didn't see that coming at all. "You still say insensitive things as jokes."

I try to touch the spot she slapped but it stings too much. "Sorry." I thought I fixed that problem by now. "Xiao, wh-" I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She over-dramatically threw her hands in the air. "Oh yeah Lee, like I can write you a letter saying," She start pretending to write a letter in the air. "Dear Lee, how's it going? Is Azula still stuck up know it all? Anyways, I was ra-." She stop writing and her hands drop to her sides. "I was..." She close her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I was ra-."

"You don't have to say it." I interrupted. In fact, I don't want her to say it. "I'm sorry tha-."

Xiao growls while pointing at me. "This is why I didn't want to tell you." Her shoulders slump and she walk to the building, leaning against the wall. "I didn't want your pity."

My pity? I lean next to her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I got over the incident, but the constant stares, and just,..." She sighed. "Like I said Lee, I don't know. I just know that I didn't want you to view me the same way as them."

"I don't care of your reasoning." I got in front of her and I tap her head like Az does to me. " Dum-dum. You should have told me, especially about something like this." I lean back against the wall. "I would have dropped everything to help you during that time."

"Yeah I know you would since you love me." She rest her head on my shoulder.

"You are my first friend after all, and like said back when I accidentally gave you that scar on your lip." I glance at her. "We have a bond that can't be broken. We will always have each others back."

Xiao starts giggling. "Was that before I try to give you the same scar, or after I beat you to a pulp for giving me it." She got off my shoulder. "The only thing I can remember is how cheesy you still are."

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and brought her down for a noogie. "Oh shut up."

I let up after minute. I kept my arm around her as we basked in our laughter and enjoy the sight of the night sky together. I can't believe it's so late already. Time really does fly when you are having fun.

"So, what are you planning on naming the kid?" I'm genuinely curious.

"Well, I don't know the gender yet. I want it to be a surprise. If it's a girl, I'm naming it after yours truly."

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I not surprised."

She playfully elbowed my side. "And, if it's a boy, I'm naming him after his Uncle Lee."

I snap my head to her. "Do you mean it?" That's a big honor for someone to named their kid after them.

She faced me with a smile. "Nope,"

I should have known. "I hate you."

"I love yo-"

"Oh, so this is what you were doing all day Lee." Oh Fuck. I know who that is without even looking at her.

I completely forgot that we were supposed to leave hours ago for Republic City. I just got caught up with seeing Xiao and my parents after so long I lost track of time. I let go of Xiao and turn around. Yup it's Az and she is quite visibly anger at me… and also crying?

Does she think that I… "Az, it's not what you think."

Az's cold emotionless stare is not only scaring me but it is also breaking my heart. "So you were not cuddling with your ex-girlfriend, whom I assumed is pregnant with your child, telling each other how much you cared for each other." She tried not to sniffed back a tear. "I should have expected this when I learned I can not bare your children. Father always said women are only good for birthing children."

What?! What is with today and shocking news! Why did she never told me this? Before I even I got word in she curtly turned around made her way back to the hotel. I guess more running.

* * *

Az is trying to push me out of our hotel room. Normally she would be able to, but I guess her broken heart is sapping her strength away.

"Az, please, let me explain."

"I said no." She stop pushing me and summon a small blue flame in her hand. "If you do not leave in the next second, I will burn to a crisp."

I took a step forward, showing no fear of my own well being. "Go ahead. Just know that I love you Az, and I always will."

"Then why,..." She extinguish the flame. "Then why her?" She punch me in the chest. "Why did you go back to her?" She leaned her head against my chest. I can feel her tears soaking in my shirt. "Why do you betray me after all you had done for me?" I try to place my hand on her shoulder but she slap it away. She push herself off of me. "Why did you even show me what love is if you were just going to toss it away like yesterday's garbage?"

"Az, look at me." She hesitantly look at me. "I would never cheat on you. I love you. I wouldn't have dropped everything at my hometown to live with you, just so I discard you away a couple years later."

"You lie." She was about to turn away but I stop her. I brought her close to me then I kissed her. I place all of my emotion in this one kiss. I hope this conveys that I'm not lying to her.

I break away first. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. I love you and I would never dare to think of another woman other than you. You are my Sun and I can't live without you."

Does she believe me? "If that is true, then why were you with that peasant, Xiao?"

I kind of wish she didn't call her that, but I should not be complaining right now. I'm making leeway.

"We were having a friend bonding moment. I learned a shocking fact about an incident that happened to her."

"What was the incident?"

"She was…" Should I tell her? No, this is something Xiao must do. "I can't tell you. You must ask her about it. I respect her privacy too much to tell you."

"Even if it leads to us having a divorce?"

A divorce?! Is she that upset? She does have a trust issue since the war. "Yes Az. I'm sorry." But that doesn't mean I can betray my friend's trust.

"In that case, I believe you. You are the type of person who will do such a thing for a friend. Plus, that kiss was convincing enough."

I smile softly. "Thank you Az."

She wiped away her tears. She looked at her hands."You made me ruin my makeup."

I chuckled. "Sorry."

"You are not forgiven." She made her way to the chair and sit down in it. She cross her leg over the other. "Well, I matter as well tell you about my inability to have children since I know that is what you want to talk about next."

She read my mind. I walk over to the bed and sat in it since it is across from Az. "That would be nice. When did you learned that you can't bare children?"

Az turned away to look in the mirror. "To be more precise, it is quite hard for me to bare children rather than me not being able to conceive them." She starts removing the makeup off of her face. "I learned of this seven years ago by Katara. I was pregnant with our first child and I wanted to keep it a secret from you. I wanted to surprise you." She momentarily stop removing make-up, to what I'm assuming is gathering the nerve to continue. She slowly exhaled. "When I went to Katara for my check up, we learned that I had a miscarriage, and that I have a special body condition that makes it hard for me to have your children."

Why does everyone assuming to keep such important things from me today? "Is that why you said such things to me when I asked you about starting a family?"

She nodded in affirmation. "Yes, I...I'm sorry about what I said to you. I was afraid of you leaving me if I told you about my condition." She finished removing her make-up and hang her head sadly. "I guess this is Agni's way of punishing me for what I did in the war. Someone like me does not deserve to know the happiness of motherhood."

"Az, that's not true."

"Knowing me and my mess up family Lee, I would make our child into a carbon copy of myself. A monster."

I got off the bed to grab hold of her shoulders and turn her so that she can face me. "You are _not_ a monster Az. We proved that years ago. And you would make a terrific Mother. Lady Ursa raised both you and Zuko and you are about to become the very first Representative of the Fire Nation while Zuko is the leader of the Fire Nation. Both of you are leading the new age of peace we all work so hard for." I let go of her. "So please do me a favor, and stop talking down about yourself." A small grin form on my lips. "You are a Princess after all."

Az smile softly at me. She gave me quick kiss. "You are right Lee, thank you." She suddenly grab hold of my collar push me on the bed. She quickly straddled on top of me. "Also, talking to a Princess in such disrespectful manner deserves some…" She lean in close to my ear and whispered, " _punishment_."

* * *

I packed the last of my and Az's luggage in the carriage. We should arrive at Republic City in the afternoon if we leave now.

I yawn, covering my mouth. "Slept in the doghouse, huh?"

"Hmm?" I turned around to see Xiao. I'm surprised she's here. That's right, I told her I was leaving for Republic City at my parents house yesterday. "Hey Xiao, and not exactly." I look at Az ordering the driver to be extra careful while driving. Poor guy.

Xiao whistling made me put my focus back on her, "Wow, you guys made up fast." I blush at her comment.

"S-shut up."

She chuckled. "So, are you two good? I didn't accidentally caused any rift between you two?"

"No, we are doing fine. This little stop at home help us out a lot." More so me than anything. Though not all of it, it did made me overcome most of my anger towards Az treatment towards me. She just don't want to lose the thing that made her whole again.

"That's good to hear." She got on her tip of her toes and try to look behind me. "Hmm, it seems Az is ready to go." She reach her arms out for a hug. "You know the drill Lee. You must pay the hug toll before leaving."

I smile and brought myself in for the hug. It's good to see her again. I'll make sure to send Xiao a letter once I get settle. I squeeze a bit harder. When I heard her yelp I quickly stopped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Xiao is on her knees. Her face is in excruciating pain and her hands are squeezing her pregnant stomach. I notice her pants are damp. Oh man, this is not my week! She is a month early. I kneed down and place her arm around my shoulder. We walk to my carriage. Az was about to question what I was doing till she saw Xiao's current state.

"Change of plans driver. Head to the nearest hospital, we have woman who is about to deliver a baby."

Hearing that, the driver snap the whip of the two ostrich horses. The driver is really know his way around town because the next thing I know we are already at the hospital. Az and I help Xiao out of the carriage and into the building. Once inside the nurses took over and told us to wait. And I hate waiting.

* * *

We waited for about six hours before the doctor came back and he does not look like he has good news. Please tell me that the child is okay.

"You are Lee, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, is something wrong? Did the baby make it?"

"The baby is fine. Though a month early, it is a healthy girl."

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding. Oh man, I was so worried for second. "That's good. Does that mean we can see her and Xiao?"

"About that."

No.

"I'm sorry to say."

No.

"That Xiao"

No.

"Did not make it. She passed away soon after delivering her child. I am sorry for your lost."

She, she can't be gone. I just saw- she- bu- why? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I can no longer see. My tears are blocking my vision. I just can't believe. I was talking to her a moment ago. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why does it have to be her. What was the last thing I even said to her? I...I...I... I don't even know.

I feel someone wrapping their arms around me. "I'm so sorry Lee."

Was that Az? I can't really tell anymore. My cries are drowning out everything.

* * *

 ** _Seven Year's Later_**

"You know Xiao, I think Xiaoli might be a bigger troublemaker than you when you when you were young. So you know how Katara is training your daughter in waterbending, right? So yesterday, she, alongside Kya, waterbent ice in some of the doorways in Air Temple Island, creating a giant maze!" I took a moment to gather my breath. I remembered how even the great Avatar got lost in the maze. Those two are going to be big trouble when they grow up. "It took two long hours for the acolytes to figure their way out of the building." I laughed, slapping my knee.

I smile at the tombstone. "Anyways, I got big news. You are officially an Aunt!" I leaned back on the grassy plain. "Yup, the twins were born with no problem at all. I'm still surprised that they came to be. I lost all hope of having kids of my own a long time ago." I sighed. "Though they look alike, their hair and eye colors are completely different from each other, so it's easy to tell them apart, lucky me right. Knowing me, if they did have same eye and hair color, I will get them confuse with each other." I can picture Xiao agreeing with my statement with a smile before making a comment about how my kids are doom.

Oh, my time is almost up. I don't want to keep her waiting. "The boy's name is Katsu while the girl's name is Anju. Well, I should go, it's your daughter's turn to tell you her week."

I got up from the ground and walk to my family. I smile at Xiaoli and nod my head towards Xiao's resting place. "She's all yours kid."

She smile at me. She really is a spitting image of her Mother minus her big innocent cerulean color eyes. "Thanks Daddy!" She ran up the hill.

I stand next to my wife. She hands me Anju to carry while she hold on to Katsu. I watch in amusement as Xiaoli enthusiastically tells her Mother everything. Az kissed me on the cheek. "Told her anything interesting?"

"Nah, just the usually." I wiggle my finger in Anju's face. She smile while giggling, trying to grab my finger. "Hey, Az?"

"Yes?"

"Did you picture us like this?"

She chuckled. "No, you?"

I look at Xiaoli as she runs back to us, pretending she is flying like her Uncle Aang. "Only in my dreams."

* * *

 **A/N: In case any of you are confuse about the ages of the characters so far, here you go. Lee is 33 and Azula is 31 by the end of this chapter. I hope. Math is not my favorite subject.**

 **Also to tell you where in the timeline this is in, it is around the same time as Tenzin being born.**


End file.
